It's about miss Baxter, Milady
by princegeorge
Summary: Barrow has a bomb to drop. Baxter/Moseley, guest appearances by Mrs Hughes and Lady Grantham.
1. Chapter 1

It's about Miss Baxter, Milady.

**A/N Just something that popped up.**

~oOo~

'Milady, might I have a word?' Mr Barrow asked Lady Grantham while assisting her with her coat. He knew he was in her good books since he had made sure nanny West had been sent away, but today it seemed he caught her at the wrong moment.

'Not now Barrow, I am going out as you can see,' she said impatiently.

'I'm afraid it concerns your ladies' maid Milady,' Barrow insisted.

'Baxter? Well, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait. Good day Barrow!'

And off her Ladyship was, leaving Mr Barrow sulking.

~oOo~

In the servant's hall, miss Baxter wiped away a tear.

'I can't tell you Mr Moseley, really I can't,' she whispered. 'It's too embarrassing. It's a dark period in my life that Mr Barrow knows about, and he used it to blackmail me to spy onto the household for him. I never wanted to, I only agreed because I was so in need of a job, and he told me what a sanctimonious lot you all were…but I won't do it anymore Mr Moseley. I find I like her Ladyship and all you lot downstairs too much.'

'But that's a good thing, isn't it?' Moseley said gently, taking her hand. She gave him a watery but very fond smile. 'It is not, because Barrow will reveal my past to her ladyship and I will be dismissed,' she said.

Moseley stroked her hand, not knowing what to say, and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. 'Thank you,' she said.

~oOo~

'Will that be all, Milady?'

'Yes, Baxter, thank you,' the countess smiled.

'Good night then Milady.'

'Good night….oh, Baxter?'

'Yes, Milady?'

'This morning Barrow asked me for a word, he said it concerned you. I haven't spoken to him yet, but have you got any idea what this might be about?' Lady Grantham asked gently.

She felt herself freeze over. So he had already begun…and there was no way she could stop him. Back to the street is was then, back to the workhouse…

'Baxter?'

She turned in shock, had forgotten about her ladyship. Her eyes shone with fear and her hands trembled. 'I…I don't…I don't…' she stammered.

'Sit down Baxter,' Lady Grantham ordered and poured her a glass of water. 'What's this all about?' she couldn't help it, she burst into tears. Lady Grantham gave her a handkerchief and sat down beside her, gently patting her hand.

'Now, now Baxter…it can't be all that bad?' she said.

Knowing it was that bad and that her days at Downton were numbered, miss Baxter told her ladyship everything about her agreement with Mr Barrow.

~oOo~

'Mr Barrow, his Lordship wants a word with you in the drawing room,' Mr Carson boomed and scowled at his under butler the next morning after breakfast. Whatever it was about, his Lordship had to be displeased by sending for Barrow and he would not have that! It was the second disruption of the day, the first had been her Ladyship asking for Anna to see to her. Miss Baxter was unwell and was to take the morning off, the message was.

'Anna! Did her ladyship mention anything about Miss Baxter's sudden illness?' he barked at the young woman. 'No Mr Carson, not a word,' Anna replied.

The only one who noticed Moseley's pale and tense face was the housekeeper.

~oOo~

**TBC if you like. Tell me…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

o-o-o-o

Miss Baxter was a kind, gentle woman and all the Downton staff liked her. Mrs Hughes was concerned, Miss Baxter always seemed to be in good health and had not seemed ill the night before. She would have trusted Anna to take care of the ladies maid, but since that girl was busy looking after Lady Grantham she decided to have a look at the woman herself.

So after breakfast she fixed a tray with tea and toast, climbed the stairs to Miss Baxter's room and knocked.

'Who's there?' a weak voice asked.

'It's Mrs Hughes,' she said gently.

'Oh no, oh no…'the weak voice whimpered and Mrs Hughes didn't wait for permission to enter, She went inside and was shocked at the sight; miss Baxter looking paler than the bed sheets, collecting her things from the chest of drawers and putting them into a small suitcase.

'Miss Baxter, what are you doing?' she exclaimed in shock.

'Packing up to leave, Mrs Hughes,' the other woman gave her a sad smile.

'Whatever for? Her Ladyship only told us you were unwell and asked Anna to take over for you…what is going on?'

'I am so sorry Mrs Hughes, I didn't want to, but he made me…' she trembled and sank down on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The housekeeper handed her a handkerchief and patted her shoulder.

'Now, now dear, calm down…have a cup of tea…. there you are.'

Her gentle fussing actually made miss Baxter calm down a bit. She sipped her tea and sighed.

'I'm so sorry, Mrs Hughes.'

'Yes dear, I can see that. Now won't you tell me what's wrong? Who made you want to leave us?'

The other woman found it hard to answer, that much was clear. She swallowed, licked her lips, swallowed again before she whispered, barely audible 'i...it, is. ..it's…Thomas…'

Inwardly Mrs Hughes sighed with relief. While the under butler had never been nasty to her, in fact she was one of the few people he seemed not to dislike, she knew about the young man's bitterness towards his superiors. Whatever it was, it probably was not Miss Baxter's fault, she thought.

But she didn't say so, not yet. Instead she just answered 'I see,' and squeezed the other woman's hand. However, even those two words seemed to reassure her, and she looked up.

'I suggest you rest a bit more, Miss Baxter,' the housekeeper said. 'It's clear you are upset. I will ask Madge to bring you some hot cocoa, if you like.'

'Yes please, Mrs Hughes.'

'Very well then. Is there anything else you need?'

'…No, thank you Mrs Hughes,' she said but the housekeeper had noticed the hesitation and raised her eyebrows.

'I mean, there is something but I suppose it's inappropriate. I would like to speak to Mr Moseley…in private,' Miss Baxter whispered.

'Well, it might be inappropriate to receive him here, but I suppose you could meet in my sitting room, under my responsibility.'

Miss Baxter's eyes lit up.

'Thank you Mrs Hughes.'

o-o-o-o-o

'Barrow, lady Grantham informed me you had something to tell her about her maid,' Lord Grantham said sternly.

'That is right Milord,' Barrow answered, feeling uncomfortable. His Lordship didn't look pleased.

'Good. Why don't you tell us both, now we're all here.'

'I don't think that's necessary milord, it concerns only a ladies maid,' Thomas answered smoothly.

'Nevertheless, this woman takes care of my wife, so of course I am interested,' his Lordship insisted. Thomas shot a look at the countess, hoping she'd let him off the hook, but she smiled and said, 'Inform us please Mr Barrow.'

o-o-o-o-o

Mrs Hughes had escorted Miss Baxter to her sitting room, had arranged for a tray with hot chocolate and biscuits and then fetched Mr Moseley.

'Don't worry, everyone including me is busy in the house, no one will disturb you,' she smiled and left the two of them alone. She carefully closed the door and then walked into Mr Carson's large frame.

'What's that all about?' he asked her, looking stern.

'They need some time to talk in private,' she answered.

'I'm not sure it's correct to allow an unmarried couple to use your sitting room,' he grumbled.

'My sitting room has seen other unmarried couples,' she reminded him and smiled at his blush.

'That is quite different, you and me are senior staff and as such…' he began but she chuckled and silenced him with a quick kiss, after making sure they were alone.

'Ach Charles…' she whispered. 'Just let them be for now, we'll discuss it after dinner with a glass of wine, if you'd like that.'

'Always,' he said, wondering by himself why she was able to melt down his starched butler manners within seconds.

o-o-o-o-o

'What is it, miss Baxter?' Moseley asked gently. He had fixed them both a cup of cocoa and he could see she was glad toe have him with her, but she couldn't stop crying. He gave her his handkerchief.

'Phyllis,' she whispered.

'What do you mean?'

'Please, call me Phyllis. No one has done so for years, except Barrow.'

'Very well Phyllis, my name is Joseph,' he offered.

She smiled through her tears and grabbed his hand.

'So, what's wrong, Phyllis?' he tried again. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

'Do you remember the day at the beach, Joseph? When I told you how your strength made me stronger?'

'Yes, I don't think I'll ever forget that day.'

She smiled sweetly, squeezed his hand and took a deep breath before she began to talk.

'In fact it made me so strong that I stood up against Thomas Barrow. I made it clear to him I wouldn't do as he told me anymore. Of course, he immediately asked her ladyship for a word.'

'What did she say?'

'Nothing, she was in a hurry and brushed him off. But in the evening when I was preparing her for bed, she asked me if I had any idea what he might want to discuss and I couldn't help it Joseph, I broke down and told her everything.'

Tears leaked from he eyes again.

'And what did her ladyship say? Did she tell you to pack up and leave that same instant?' Moseley asked softly, knowing the countess better than that.

'No, she just told me to take the morning off my duties…She was very kind actually. But Barrow will make sure I'll have to leave, I have no doubts about that. It's just that I want to be honest to you, you have been so kind and supportive of me, I want you to know what happened and why Barrow could force me, even when I know you'll despise me when you know the truth.'

He smiled fondly at her.

'Don't be so sure about that, Phyllis. I care a lot about you, you must know that. I doubt anything you tell me will send me away screaming.'

'Thank you,' she whispered and began to speak.

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N Very short, more to come! x george **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o

The Downton staff wasn't sure what to make of Mr Barrow's behaviour. His usual smug appearance was gone, instead he looked insecure and even a bit skittish.

'Are you all right, Mr Barrow?' the butler inquired.

'Yes, of course I am Mr Carson,' he answered.

'Good, because I need you to supervise the family's lunch. Just the ladies and Mrs Crawley today. James will assist you. We expect a big wine delivery and I need Mr Moseley's help in the cellar.'

'Yes Mr Carson,' Barrow answered but he didn't look pleased. His conversation with Lord and Lady Grantham that morning had not seen the result he expected. They had listened to him, neither looking shocked, but lady Grantham's expression was rather cold. Not at all what he had been counting on and he felt himself getting nervous under their gaze.

'Is that all, Barrow?' Lord Grantham asked when he was finished.

'Yes, milord.'

'Very well. You may go and I want you to inform Mrs Hughes we would like a word with her.'

'Yes, milord,' Barrow said and then needed a few seconds to process this request. Mrs Hughes?

'Now please, Barrow.'

'Yes milord,' he repeated nervously and left the drawing room.

o-o-o-o

'Why do you want to see Mrs Hughes?' the Earl asked his wife. She smiled.

'As I once told Rose, Mrs Hughes is the one for secrets. I bet she already knows this horrifying tale about Baxter. And she doesn't judge and she is reasonable...'

'All right, all right,' he grumbled, walked over to the side table and poured them both a cup of coffee. 'I just think Carson should…'

'Perhaps he should, eventually but we need to speak to Mrs Hughes first.'

'If you say so, darling,' he smiled and kissed her. 'I suppose it's a women's thing after all.'

The door opened and Mrs Hughes entered.

'Ah, Mrs Hughes. Do come in please, and I would like you to take a seat,' the Earl said.

She looked a bit shocked; staff wasn't suppose to sit down in the family's presence.

'Please Mrs Hughes, we won't tell Carson and I believe it would make our conversation easier,' lady Grantham smiled.

Mrs Hughes sat down gingerly, not knowing what to expect… they made it sound as if they were about to sack her, she thought, when Lord Grantham offered her a cup of coffee.

But they didn't mean to sack her. Someone else had cause to worry about their job, though, she thought when she left the drawing room half an hour later.

o-o-o-o

After her talk with Mr Moseley, Miss Baxter returned to her room to have some extra rest, as Mrs Hughes suggested earlier. Lady Grantham was quite content to have Anna's assistance.

When the family's lunch was being served, with Mr Barrow looking unusually pale, Mrs Hughes again climbed the stairs to Miss Baxter's room with a tray.

She knocked and entered, pleased to see that the suitcase had been unpacked again.

'Are you feeling a little better?' she asked.

'Yes Mrs Hughes, thank you. Speaking to Mr Moseley helped me a lot.'

'Good. I brought you a sandwich and a pot of tea, and a slice of chocolate cake. I always find that helps me when I feel down.'

Miss Baxter smiled. 'So do I,' she said.

The housekeeper poured them both a cup and sat down next to her bed.

'Miss Baxter, his Lordship and her Ladyship wanted to have a word with me this morning,' she told the other woman. 'It seems you were right and Mr Barrow has told them about your past, but then her ladyship had already heard your side of the story last evening.'

'Have they told you?' Miss Baxter asked shyly.

'Yes, they did.'

'And…' she didn't dare say the words.

'And what do I think of you?' Mrs Hughes finished for her.

'I think you are a brave woman who's had more than her share of misfortune,' she said gently. Miss Baxter looked almost shocked.

'But you…' she whispered.

'I am the dried up old housekeeper who's only aim in life is to keep the maids from having a little fun now and then, I know that,' she said with a wry smile.

'That's not what I meant,' miss Baxter said pensively.

'I'm sorry dear, I know you didn't,' Mrs Hughes said softly.

'I suppose what I wanted to say, was… I deceived you, all of you. I spied on you.'

'What has Mr Barrow told you about us, to make you do as he pleased?'

'He said you were a dried up old spinster,' Miss Baxter smiled a little shy, 'that Mr Carson is a pompous fool who thinks himself too important, the maids and footmen are too stupid to think for themselves and the family are a bunch of hypocrites who need to be taught a lesson.'

Mrs Hughes smiled. 'There may be a grain of truth in there where myself and Mr Carson are concerned, but I don't think the family are hypocrites. Just a bit ignorant, at times.'

'Don't you see, Mrs Hughes? Within weeks I found out what he told me were malicious lies. Her ladyship is very kind and generous, Anna is a darling girl and I like you and Mrs Patmore very much…and Mr Carson, too…and I felt horrible because of what Barrow made me do. I tried to avoid him and told him nothing important , but he noticed and only put more pressure on me. I felt so terribly lonely... and then Mr Moseley noticed and he started to help me. He was kind to me and he gave me back some of my self-esteem. Eventually I told Barrow that I didn't want to go on like that anymore and he should do as he pleased, and of course he did.' She sighed.

'Oh, you poor girl,' Mrs Hughes said gently and Miss Baxter began to cry.

'I am so relieved I don't have to live a lie anymore, I truly am, Mrs Hughes, I feel so terrible about what I did to you, I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?'

'Of course you are forgiven, dear. I am sure all the staff think so. And Mr Barrow is no one's favourite person.'

'Thank you, that means a lot to me Mrs Hughes. But what am I to do now? Her ladyship will not want someone like me around her, and his Lordship certainly won't have it.'

'Her ladyship is very content with you, Miss Baxter. She's sensible and practical and she's American, don't forget that. Doing things only because they were done so for centuries is not the way she works. And I have it on good authority that Mrs Levinson was very approving of you, when you looked after her in London.'

'Do you?' Miss Baxter asked in surprise.

'I do.'

Miss Baxter remained silent for a while, remembering the London season.

'I liked Mrs Levinson,' she smiled, 'she is certainly something else, but apart from her hair and eyelashes there's nothing artificial about her.'

'I like her as well. She is completely herself, not impressed by dukes or princes and that is very refreshing once in a while.'

Mrs Hughes put the tea-tray on the night table and stood from her chair.

'I'll have to go now, dear. Will you come downstairs for dinner?'

'I think I will, Mrs Hughes, thank you. Thank you very much,' she stood and kissed the housekeeper on the cheek. 'For everything,' she smiled.

'That's all right dear. We'll see you at dinner.'

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N Thanks for your lovely reviews…TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

o-o-o-o

In the end, Miss Baxter decided not to join the staff for dinner after all. She had gone out for a long walk in the fresh air and when she returned well after dinner she had a cup of tea and a sandwich with Mrs Hughes in her sitting room, and went to bed early. She startled when someone knocked at her door at half past ten, but it appeared to be dear Anna, who brought her hot chocolate, biscuits and sat down for a chat.

'Her ladyship said she hopes you will be better tomorrow,' Anna smiled, when she got up to leave.

'Thank you Anna, I think I will be.'

'Goodnight then. And Mrs Hughes asked me to tell you not to worry too much. I don't know what it means, that's what she said.'

Miss Baxter smiled a that. 'Even when I don't know what it means, having her say that makes me feel better,' she said. 'Goodnight, Anna, and thank you for your kindness.'

o-o-o-o

Two days later both Lady Grantham and Mrs Hughes received replies to the letters they'd sent.

Lady Grantham had written a letter to Lady Felsham, Miss Baxters' former employer who had given her an excellent reference.

'_Miss Baxter has been a most loyal and competent lady's maid. She chose to leave our service to take care of a relative of hers, who'd fallen ill. We wish her all the best for the future, we did then and we do now.'_

Nothing new there, not that lady Grantham had expected anything else.

Mrs Hughes' letter on the other hand, gave a very different version of the story. Probably because Mrs Hughes had sent her letter to Mrs Agnes McKay, Lady Felsham's housekeeper, a woman she happened to have worked with in Edinburgh as a very young housemaid.

'_Oh, I do remember poor darling Phyllis alright! About ten years ago it must have been. She was a pretty lass and a very good worker, a lovely girl and we were all happy for her when she became a ladies maid! She did very well and don't you believe anything they might tell you about her misbehaving! No, no, I am sorry to say so but it was young Master Timothy's doing. Do you know about the Felsham's lads? They have three and the two eldest are fine young men, but the youngest…it's not my place to say so but he's a nasty piece of work. He was in poor health when he was young and everyone spoiled him, which did nothing to his character. Elsie, it pains me to say it! And he took a fancy to our Phyllis. Of course she refused him and being the spoilt brat he is he justtook what he wanted and forced her. And when it was clear she was pregnant they kicked her out. Gave her a nice reference and just left her on the street like that. Lady Felsham is a nice enough lady but that Timothy is her weak spot, even now she smooths over everything. When Phyllis left she went to the workhouse, I used to visited her there but one day they told me she'd left. A gentleman had taken her away. They gave me her new address but when I went there no one knew of her. I wrote letters to all hospitals when she was due to give birth but she hadn't been there, at least not under her own name. And so I lost track. If she's with you Elsie; she's a good lass and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! _

_Love, Aggie._

_PS; we should meet again one day Elsie dear! Catch up on the news!' _

o-o-o-o

'That makes sense,' Lady Grantham said when Mrs Hughes showed her Mrs McKay's letter. 'That Timothy has been trouble for years. I am sure Baxter isn't the only woman he violated. Between you and me, London gossip says he has enormous debts in gambling houses as well, and his mother is still cleaning up after him. Poor Baxter! Do you think we can find out something more, Mrs Hughes?'

'Perhaps we can, milady. I have not yet spoken to her about it…I wanted, I mean, I thought it important you knew in Mrs McKay's opinion she's not to blame, and Mrs McKay has a sharp eye. I'm sorry, milady.'

The countess smiled.

'That's all right Mrs Hughes. I believe it's best you speak to her first, she will feel more at ease with you, I think.'

'Perhaps yes, milady. And I think she's comfortable with Mr Moseley as well, in fact he gave her the courage to stand up to Mr Barrow.'

'Very well then, I leave it to the two of you. And again between you and me Mrs Hughes, I have met Timothy Felsham several times and I think your friend is right about calling him a nasty piece of work. Don't tell anyone I've said that.'

'I won't milady,' the housekeeper said with a straight face although her eyes were smiling.

'Good day to you.'

o-o-o-o-o

'Hello, Joseph,' Miss Baxter smiled up at him from the settee in Mrs Hughes' sitting room. Once again the housekeeper had arranged for them to speak in private there, rather than in the servant's hall where anyone could barge in at any time.

'Hello, Phyllis. Still here I see,' he answered her, while putting the tea tray on the side table.

'I am, yes. It seems her ladyship doesn't kick out people just like that.'

'I told you so,' Moseley said while preparing their tea. He handed her a cup and sat down beside her. She thanked him and felt her cheeks warm.

'Are you all right, Phyllis?' he asked her gently.

'Yes, yes I am, it's just… you know, I feel a bit embarrassed now, sitting here with you, now that you know about my past.'

'Well, I know about that and I don't feel embarrassed at all,' Moseley remarked. 'On the contrary, I am very content to sit here with you.'

She smiled. 'Thank you Joseph. You are the sweetest man, you know that? And I feel better when you're with me. Strong and safe and protected.'

'You do?' Moseley asked, surprise in his voice.

'Yes, Joseph, I do. Of course I do! You gave me the strength to stand up against Mr Barrow, and I told you about my past and you weren't appalled by me.'

He took her hands in his.

'I could never be appalled by you, Phyllis. I just see the woman before me, a very kind, intelligent woman with a good heart, no matter what has happened to you. And you're sweet and very beautiful, and…' he swallowed.

'…and?' she breathed, barely audible.

'And… you make me a better man, and I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too, Joseph.'

o-o-o-o

Half an hour later Mrs Hughes had to get into her rooms, but she had a coughing fit before she went in and then seemed to have trouble finding the right key. When she entered the room, Miss Baxter and Mr Moseley each sat on opposite ends of the settee, albeit with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks.

'I was just leaving, Mrs Hughes,' Moseley said politely. He got up from the settee, gave the housekeeper a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

'My, my,' she breathed. 'What was that about?'

Miss Baxter chuckled, a sound the older woman hadn't heard in weeks and it warmed her heart. 'You know what it's about Mrs Hughes, it's a thank you for being so kind and understanding,' she said.

'I see,' Mrs Hughes smiled, 'and I'm happy about it. Now dear, I have received a letter I'd like to discuss with you.' She handed her Mrs McKay's letter and watched the other woman closely while she read it.

As soon as she understood who wrote it, her eyes became soft. 'It's from Mrs Mac…' she whispered while reading avidly.

'Oh Mrs Hughes, she says she searched for me…and Ph…people always told me no one bothered! But she's been looking for me…dear Mrs Mac...' tears pooled in her eyes.

'She did,' Mrs Hughes confirmed. 'Now dear, won't you tell me what happened to you?'

o-o-o-o

**TBC **

_Please leave a review if you can spare a moment…I'd love it! x george_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N A shortie….**

o-o-o-o

Lord Grantham frowned.

'Are you sure about this, Cora?' he asked her that evening in the drawing room.

'Of course I am!' she said indignant. 'I know Baxter, she's a good woman and an excellent ladies maid!'

'I only ask because you were sure about O'Brien as well and then there was Braithwaite…I can't say which one of them I disliked more,' the Earl growled. 'Ghastly creatures both of them if you ask me. I have to say, Baxter was a pleasant surprise, I actually liked her Cora!' The countess hid a smile about his plaintive tone. But he had a point, she had to admit. O'Brien had always been a bit of a dark horse and had sneaked out in the middle of the night. And where Braithwaite was concerned, she herself had been hesitant about hiring the woman, had only gave in because Rose insisted and then there was Mrs Hughes' good reference. Except when she confronted her, Mrs Hughes didn't seem to be happy to welcome Braithwaite to the staff again…hm. She should have trusted her senses then, if Mrs Hughes wrote an excellent reference and still didn't like the woman to return at Downton, something had to be off…but instead she had put on a stern face and told the woman she was disappointed in her.

I have to apologize to her, and then squeeze her to tell me what it was all about, Lady Grantham thought.

'Even when I hired Braithwaite I was unsure about her,' she told her husband. 'Several circumstances made me accept her, not the least of them Rose's insistence. She felt very guilty about her mother's snatching O'Brien away.'

No need to inform him about her other suspicions now, she decided.

'And about Baxter, I like her too Robert and if I may be honest, I trust her far more than I do Barrow!'

Her husband took his time lighting a cigar and fixed himself and his wife a dram of whisky.

'To be honest my darling, whatever your Baxter might have done, her having Barrow opposite her now puts me in her team. I have always detested that man and I would be happy to finally get rid of him. I trust you have started your own research on the matter?'

She chuckled.

'I did, and I have Mrs Hughes helping me. Does that make you feel better?'

'I'm not quite sure,' he smiled while taking her in his arms. 'Mrs Hughes is a woman and as such she has secrets to keep and plans of her own.'

'Like your mother, you mean,' she teased.

'Yes…and like you,' he remarked. 'You go on, my dear Mrs Holmes.'

She laughed.

o-o-o-o-o

Mr Carson frowned.

'Are you sure about this, Elsie?' he asked her that evening in his pantry.

'Of course I am!' she said indignant. 'I know Miss Baxter, she's a good woman and an excellent ladies maid!'

'I don't deny that,' he said, smoothing her ruffled feathers. 'But it's quite the story and she spied for Barrow, after all…however, I must say I like her far better than O'Brien and that awful Braithwaite.'

Mrs Hughes cuddled up against him.

'Oh, trust me,' she said. 'Her ladyship knows what she's doing and we have a few witnesses to vouch for her. This time Barrow might not get away with it.'

'I'd love to see him go, no matter what Miss Baxter might have been hiding from us,' Charles said with his mouth in her hair.

'She just had bad luck, like many female servants have,' Elsie told him. 'A younger member of the family it was, not a servant, that's why they gave her an excellent reference before they kicked her out.'

He stroked her shoulder. 'Yes, but…'

'It could have been me, you know. I just had the luck not to fall pregnant,' she whispered in his neck.

'You? Who ever…' he bristled.

'I'm not that ugly, Charles.'

'That's not what I meant… You are the most beautiful girl in the world Elsie… I only wanted to know who harried you!'

'Oh, a lot of farm boys, some footmen and even a member of a noble family. Not unlike most girl's experiences, you know.'

'My goodness.'

'You could say that.'

o-o-o-o

**TBC soon, x george**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N LOTS of drama here, and I mean lots….please, let me know what you think…**

o-o-o-o-o

Three days later, Miss Baxter and Mr Moseley had their afternoon off at the same day. It was a lovely day in early October, leaves colouring already, painting the gardens and the park in warm red and gold hues but the weather was still nice.

When they left the servant's hall, Moseley pulled her aside behind the boot store.

'Phyllis, we have a free afternoon together, by coincidence,' he whispered quickly. 'Would you like to walk to the village with me?'

'I'd love to,' she smiled, 'and coincidence I think is called Mrs Hughes. I'll meet you at two.'

So at two o'clock they met at the back door and set out or a walk to the village. Miss Baxter wearing a new shawl and some colour on her cheeks for the first time in weeks, and Mr Moseley looking somewhat determined, probably for the first time in his life.

'You arranged that on purpose!' Mr Carson growled while watching the pair leave.

'And what if I did?' the housekeeper shrugged, 'they like each other's company and both of them are in need of friendship and a little affection.'

'I am not sure…' he began and glared at her, but her dazzling smile stopped him.

'Oh Charles, come on! Aren't you happy to see young love?' she chuckled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

o-o-o-o

When he was sure they were out of sight, Mr Moseley offered her his arm and was happy when she took it. A nice, leisurely walk to the village, with a detour along the lakeside, ended at Mrs Boyce's tearoom. There, Mr Moseley treated his lady to tea and a slice of Mrs Boyce's almond pie. She was looking lovely today, he mused. Even more lovely than usual.

'Are you feeling better?' he asked.

She smiled at him. 'Yes Joseph, thank you. It's the best day I've had in ages. This pie is lovely.'

'Mrs Boyce's secret recipe. This is the only pastry better than anything Mrs Patmore cooks, but don't tell her I said so.'

She chuckled. 'I won't.'

'What has her ladyship said about your… er, business with Mr Barrow?' he asked her.

'I can't believe it, actually. She is so supportive. She says she understands the grip he had on me and doesn't blame me. I believe neither she nor his Lordship really like Mr Barrow.'

'So do I,' he said, 'and from what you said earlier about coincidence being called Mrs Hughes I think she is on your side as well.'

'She has been very kind to me, having written to my former employer's housekeeper for information. I had no idea Mrs Mac had been looking for me, but she did. I wrote her as soon as I found out.'

'And now?' he asked, while refilling the teacups.

'I'm not sure….' She suddenly hesitated.

'I just don't know, Joseph. It's such an ugly tale, what will they say when they find out? And I think both of them are determined to find out. Should I tell them?'

'About what, dear?' The endearment passed his lips before he had time to think and for a moment he felt unsure. But she smiled at him, with a tear in her eyes.

'Thank you,' she whispered softly.

'For what?'

'For… caring about me, even when you know about my past. I care a lot about you, too.'

'Out with it then, love. You're not going to lose me, I promise. To be honest, I couldn't bear to be without you, Phyllis.'

He lifted her hand to his lips and quickly kissed her fingers.

'Well then.' she took a deep breath and began to speak.

o-o-o-o

'I will dress you for dinner today if you don't mind, milady,' Mrs Hughes told the Countess three days later upon answering her call. 'Miss Baxter is taking care of the Duchess, whose maid has fallen ill and Anna is busy training our new maids in preparing the guestrooms.'

Lady Grantham smiled at the housekeeper. 'Very well Mrs Hughes. And you and I can have a talk in private, or am I mistaken?'

'No, milady,' the older woman smiled back. 'I had a conversation with Miss Baxter the other day. There was something she wanted to share about her past that worried her, and Mr Moseley advised he to speak to me first.'

She laid out the evening dress and selected the jewellery that went best. 'The rubies I think, milady?'

'Mmm, an unusual but very good choice, Mrs Hughes, you certainly have an eye for it.'

'Thank you milady,' she said and began to unbutton the Countess's dress.

'So, what did Baxter tell you?'

'It would appear she knows the identity of the man that came and took her from the workhouse, milady. It's quite shocking I have to admit. It was Lord Timothy Felsham's valet and his name was Philip Barrow. Our Mr Barrow's older brother.'

'You don't say!' Lady Grantham breathed.

'Yes, milady and it gets even uglier.' Mrs Hughes had helped the Countess in her dress, hooked it up, and now placed a dressing-jacket over her shoulders and began to unpin her hair. 'I have taken the liberty to send a telegram to Mrs McKay as soon as she told me about it and this afternoon I've received her answer. She says it's true.'

'Tell me, Mrs Hughes!'

'Well…it seems Philip Barrow brought Miss Baxter to a woman that performed illegal abortions. She had a lot of pain but she survived, and after that he brought her to a brothel, to work there.'

Lady Grantham couldn't believe her ears. She stared wide-eyed at Mrs Hughes in the mirror, while the older woman brushed her hair out and began to put it up.

'She's a pretty woman and she was popular with the clients,' Mrs Hughes continued. 'And the money she made was collected every week by Philip Barrow. He took ten percent and the rest went to Timothy Felsham, to cover for his gambling debts.'

Lady Grantham gasped for air. 'And this is true? You tell me this is true?'

'It would seem so milady. Mrs McKay has confronted Mr Timothy…she is not unlike Mrs Patmore so you can imagine that conversation…he told her it was true and why was she bothered about it, the woman was a whore anyway and who cared. Of course Mr Timothy was drunk at the time, but then he is most of the time according to Mrs McKay,' Mrs Hughes reported.

She deftly folded the long dark locks around her fingers and pinned them up, while the Countess of Grantham tried to process the unbelievable facts she was told.

'Oh Mrs Hughes, that's the most horrifying thing I've ever heard,' she whispered.

Mrs Hughes took a diamond and ruby pin from the dresser and placed it in her lady's hair.

'It is, milady. So when you needed a new maid and Barrow was in need of a spy, he contacted his brother. Miss Baxter wasn't the only woman they had working for them but she was the only one qualified to work as a ladies maid.'

Mrs Hughes removed the dressing-jacket and brushed away stray hairs and dust flecks. Then she handed lady Grantham her gloves.

'I am shocked, Mrs Hughes,' she said.

'Yes, milady, so am I,' answered Mrs Hughes while putting away hairpins and hanging the afternoon dress out to air. 'Mr Timothy has confirmed everything himself, though. He told Mrs McKay he had agreed to release her as a favour to his faithful valet Barrow. And because she was getting on and wasn't bringing in as much as she did anyway.'

There was a long silence, in which Lady Grantham put on her gloves and Mrs Hughes closed the closet doors, folded clothes and shawls and tidied the room.

'How are we going to deal with this?' a whisper sounded.

'I beg your pardon, milady?'

'That man… Felsham! He is a criminal, Mrs Hughes, and his valet too. And our Barrow! I am appalled.'

'I don't know milady. Perhaps we could confront Barrow?'

o-o-o-o-o


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

o-o-o-o-o

Lady Grantham seemed to think about that suggestion while she checked her appearance in the mirror. Then she suddenly chuckled.

'I might have an idea, Mrs Hughes…two can play that game, you know. I must warn you though, I believe it is best my husband and Carson be kept in the dark about this. Are you with me?'

'Yes, milady, if you're planning what I think you're planning I am.'

'I'm quite sure we are thinking along the same way, Mrs Hughes,' the Countess smiled. 'I'll need some time to arrange things, but I'll probably need your help.'

The two women smiled at each other.

'Thank you for your help Mrs Hughes, and I mean also in dressing me. My husband will be very pleased to see me wear his grandmother's rubies. They're old fashioned but I admit they go very well with this dress. And I need him in his best mood, because this afternoon I received a letter from my mother, informing me she will travel to London for personal business and has plans to visit us. I decided to tell him at dinner, he won't make such a big fuss with Carson and the footmen around and the Dowager Countess will be there to act as a distraction.'

Mrs Hughes suppressed a smile, but the Countess saw it and raised an eyebrow.

'I'm sorry milady. It's not my place to have an opinion...'

'Nonsense, Mrs Hughes.'

The housekeeper's cheeks turned pink. 'I'm sorry milady,' she repeated. 'It's just that…well, I like Mrs Levinson.'

'And you know my husband and his mother do not,' the Countess finished for her. 'I'm not surprised Mrs Hughes, you're a practical and sensible woman and so is my mother. Dear me, the time, I should go downstairs!'

'Will that be all, milady?'

'For now, yes Mrs Hughes.'

o-o-o-o

'Her Ladyship had some disturbing news,' Mr Carson told the housekeeper when they shared a glass of wine in her sitting room that evening.

'Did she?'

'She did. Apparently her mother is planning to visit Downton somewhere this month!'

Mrs Hughes cuddled up to the butler.

'To be honest, I quite like Mrs Levinson,' she admitted.

'And to be honest, I am not surprised you do,' Charles said while kissing her forehead. She looked up at him in utter surprise and he grinned.

'Don't look as if I've just sprouted another head, Elsie. I may be old fashioned but I'm not stupid. You're an independent spirit, of course you'd like her.'

'That doesn't sound very approving,' she remarked.

Charles pulled her on his lap and kissed her again.

'Do you see what you do to me, Elsie? You turn a stubborn and starched butler into a man that is able to change his point of view. I was livid when you went through my wastepaper basket and your meddling with Grigg and Mrs Crawley, but you were right on all accounts. You made me see reason and I thank you for that, my love.'

'Oh, Charles,' Elsie breathed and they began sharing some rather heated kisses. But before things got out of hand right there and then, she put her finger on his lips.

'Just one thing before we go to bed,' she whispered. 'Why then is Mrs Levinson visiting still so disturbing to you?'

'Because it disturbs His Lordship and the Dowager Countess,' he answered. 'I know it is silly, but there it is.'

'No, that's not silly Charles,' Elsie smiled. 'It's loyalty. Now let's go up before I can't stop kissing you.'

o-o-o-o

A week had gone by and Mr Barrow did not know what to think about the situation. He had expected his employers to sack Miss Barrow as soon as he had revealed her sordid past but instead, nothing had happened. Nothing at all! It frustrated him to no end.

Was it possible that she had told anyone about his attempts to make her spy for him? He didn't think so, she would not dare to spread such gossip, he was the under butler after all and the family respected him, especially after his actions concerning Nanny West. Yet, the woman was still on her post, the countess did not seem displeased and everything went on as if he had told hem she had been selling flowers instead of her body. To make matters worse the staff, who could always be relied on to express their displeasure treated him no different than before. Miss Baxter avoided him of course, which was to be expected and that sorry excuse of a butler-turned- footman Moseley had ever done anything else than that so again, nothing new there. Mr Carson's and Mrs Hughes' behaviour towards him bothered him more, and the reason was that their behaviour towards him had not changed. And he knew Mrs Hughes had been called in to speak to their Lordships! He _knew_ that! If only he had been able to…but no, they knew the walls had ears and spoke soft.

He wished he'd have the courage to approach Mrs Hughes. He didn't like her, he didn't like anyone downstairs, but he didn't dislike her either. She was one of the very few who had never been unkind to him, she had actually been very kind to him once when he'd felt desperate and he had been glad to have her comfort him then. But would she tell him what the Countess thought about Miss Baxter? No, she would not, he decided. And neither would she tell the Countess what he had confessed to her that night, he realised with a pang. If only his mother had been a bit like Mrs Hughes…but his mother had been a bitter and unloving woman, disappointed in life a few times too many… In his uncertainty Barrow suddenly felt the need to go to Mrs Hughes and tell her everything, she would listen to him and she would not judge him, he knew that.

But…no. It was impossible, he could not get out now, there was too much at stake. If it had been only about himself he would gave given up right there and then, but others were involved… his brother, the Felsham brat and even when she wasn't aware of it, his mother the Lady.

He went out to have a cigarette and saw Moseley and Baxter walking in the gardens, smiling and holding hands and acting like teenagers in love and it made his stomach churn.

His eyes narrowed as he watched them and a wave of intense jealousy washed over him.

_I want that, too. _

But he muttered 'stupid fools,' threw away his cigarette butt and turned around to stomp back into the house. In the corridor he met the housekeeper.

'Have you been enjoying the last rays of summer Mr Barrow? It is a lovely evening, try to take some more time outside now that its still nice,' she smiled at him. 'You need every bit of fresh air now, in winter….'

He swallowed.

'Mrs Hughes. Might I have a word?'

o-o-o-o-o


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Baxter ch 8

o-o-o-o-o

Downton Abbey had been turned upside down again by Mrs Levinson's visit.

First of all, she announced that she had given her ladies' maid a few days off. 'She wants to explore London and while I'm here, I thought your Baxter could take care of me as well, Cora. I like her very much!'

A grand dinner party with the usual suspects attending had been arranged and it had been a success, although not the way it was expected to be… again.

'I was hoping for another picnic in the house, it was such a jolly party!' many a posh lady had confessed to Mrs Levinson. She had chuckled, 'next time tell me in advance and I'll make sure the stove breaks down again!'

As if it were under a spell, the oven was made unusable by an old starling's nest falling down and blocking the chimney, the result of poor chimney sweeping, ruining the Madeleine cakes meant for dessert.

Mrs Patmore was beside herself but the butler had intervened. 'Serve cheese and bread, fruit and confectionery everywhere! Port and red wine!' Mr Carson roared, they did as he told them and the evening ended well.

'James, Edward, Robert and Richard, you outdid yourselves. Very well done!' Mr Carson told the footmen at two AM that night. 'Moseley and Barrow, you performed as expected but even then; well done. Mrs Hughes will you make sure the kitchen staff receive their compliments? Good night then everyone!'

o-o-o-o

'Her ladyship asked for you dress her for dinner this afternoon Mrs Hughes,' James announced three days later.

'Me?' the housekeeper wondered.

'Yes Mrs Hughes. Miss Baxter is busy assisting Mrs Levinson, she needs special treatment with her bath today, and Anna has her half day. She insisted, Mrs Hughes,' the young man reported.

'Oh, very well then.'

When she entered her ladyship's dressing room that afternoon however, she was not surprised to meet Mrs Levinson there, fully dressed and made up for dinner.

'Mrs Hughes I'm so glad to see you! One of the few sensible people around here, I always say…Cora, tell her about our visit!'

Lady Grantham chuckled.

'Last summer in London, my mother became close to Lord Aysgarth. She refused his marriage proposal but they remained very good friends and business partners. Now it just happens, Lord Aysgarth has been invited for dinner by Lady Felsham tomorrow. He accepted but asked if he could bring along as his guests the Countess of Grantham and her mother, Mrs Levinson. Of course she could not refuse the Countess and so she had to accept the American as well.'

Mrs Hughes had started the preparations to dress the Countess and smiled.

'Will there be a picnic?' she asked and Mrs Levinson chuckled at the suggestion. 'Oh yes Cora, let's stir things up a bit!' Lady Grantham grinned but shook her head. 'There's stirring up and there's causing utter shock, and we don't want that mother. Not now, anyway. If we ever receive another invitation, you're welcome to stir as much as you like. Mrs Hughes, I have told mother about Baxter and the situation she's in. I couldn't believe it when she told me about the invitation, it's a gift from heaven! Mother likes Baxter and she's firmly in our team.'

'That may prove to be very useful,' Mrs Hughes said, while hooking and buttoning Lady Grantham in her evening dress.

'Yes because the family will be complete, Lady Felsham and her three sons, including our dear Timothy! I have my plan ready and mother had some very useful suggestions.'

Mrs Hughes took the dressing-jacket and began working on the Countess' hair.

'I had an interesting conversation with Mr Barrow the other day,' she told the two ladies. 'He doesn't dislike me as much as he does everyone else and when he needs to talk, he comes to me. He told me he felt sorry about the whole affair and said he wanted to make amends. Mind you, that was yesterday and he may have changed his mind already, but it seems there's a trace of humanity in that poor boy after all. It might be useful information.'

'It sure is Mrs Hughes, thank you,' Mrs Levinson said. 'But did you just call him a poor boy?'

'I did, Mrs Levinson. He has had an incredibly harsh and difficult life, not that that's an excuse for being so cruel…but I feel sorry for him, sometimes.'

She picked up a bejewelled comb and put it in Lady Grantham's hair.

'There you are milady. Will that be all?'

'Yes, thank you very much Mrs Hughes.'

'I hope your dinner will have some good results, and I'll be happy to hear the stories when you return.'

Both Mrs Levinson and the Countess turned their heads at her in surprise.

'Oh, but didn't I tell you then? You're going with us Mrs Hughes,' the Countess said.

o-o-o-o-o

'What nonsense is that, an American custom?' Lord Grantham growled.

'No dear, not that I know of. I have to admit it was my mother's idea, but I wholeheartedly agreed. It appears Mrs Hughes and Lady Felsham's housekeeper are old friends, they've known each other for decades! And as we're going there, we might as well take her with us and give her a chance to meet her friend. Lady Felsham agreed by the way and gave her housekeeper extra free time so I suppose it's not so American after all.'

'Oh all right,' he sulked. 'It just seemed ridiculous to not only bring one's maid, but one's housekeeper as well for a one night stay over.'

'It is if you put it like that,' she said. 'But Downton will probably survive one day without Mrs Hughes, and I wanted to surprise her!'

Lord Grantham smiled fondly at his wife. 'That is very sweet of you. The thought would never have crossed my mind I admit, but then I suppose it's a women's thing?'

'Perhaps it is,' she smiled at her husband.

o-o-o-o

'What nonsense is that, an American custom?' Mr Carson growled.

'It is Lady Grantham being kind, I don't know if that's an American custom but if it is, I must admit I like it,' the housekeeper told him.

'Oh, all right,' he sulked. 'It just seems ridiculous to bring the housekeeper along on a one night stay over.'

'It is if you put it like that, but her Ladyship thought I'd like to meet Aggie again, we've known each other for years. And I do you know, I'm so looking forward to seeing her and chatting and revive old memories. Lady Felsham agreed as well if that makes it easier for you, she is old British noblesse.'

Mr Carson smiled fondly at the housekeeper. 'You're right as usual…I am being an old stuffy butler again. Enjoy your outing and have fun with Aggie, my love.'

She smiled and reached up to kiss him.

o-o-o-o

The next morning in the gardens, on a bench near the lake, Mr Moseley tried to comfort a very upset Miss Baxter. She cried and trembled and crawled in his arms.

'I can't face him Joseph, I can't! I hate to enter that house again! I can't do that Joseph, I just can't, I wish her ladyship would bring Anna, I can't do it Joseph!'

He cradled her in his arms and let her cry until the sobs subsided. Then he gave her his handkerchief. She looked up at him and gave him a shuddery smile. He smiled back, kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. Then he took her chin in his hand and looked her straight in her eyes.

'Phyllis, listen to me. With whom will you be travelling to Felsham House?'

'Lady Grantham and Mrs Levinson, and Mrs Hughes,' she answered obediently.

'Very well. And what do they know about your past?'

'Everything.'

'That's good. Have they kicked you out or shunned you?'

'No, they didn't.'

'That's right. So you are going to face that place in the company of three women who support you, one of them a Countess and one of them Mrs Levinson. How does that make you feel?'

'I suppose it makes me feel… safe.'

'Good. That's the upstairs but there's also Mrs Hughes and her friend Mrs McKay, who was very fond of you. How does that make you feel?'

'Both Mrs Hughes and Mrs Mac…it will be like a warm bath.'

'So you will have four powerful women behind you, and you are a powerful woman yourself. You will manage Phyllis, I am sure. You can face that house and that man. You can do it, girl. Now, go pack your bag.'

Miss Baxter still clenched Mr Moseley's handkerchief but the conversation had calmed her down.

'You're right Joseph, thank you so much,' she whispered.

'I know you can do this.' He pulled her closer and kissed her. 'I love you Phyllis.'

'I love you, too,' she whispered with tears in her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N Please leave a review if you liked this! And also please leave a review if you think it's pudding… I love them all and they keep me going. Love, george **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N I forgot to mention: I do not own anything. **

**ChelsieGirl: Pudding is a dessert and as such it's certainly not a bad thing, however…if a story or a chapter looks or sounds like pudding there's something wrong! Thank you for your support, x george **

o-o-o-o

'Milady, would you mind if I unpack for you and Mrs Levinson instead of Miss Baxter? I believe perhaps it's better she should see Mrs McKay first,' Mrs Hughes softly asked Lady Grantham when they arrived at Felsham house. Lady Grantham needed just one look at her maid to see that the housekeeper was right. Miss Baxter looked pale and very nervous and her hands trembled.

'Very well Mrs Hughes,' she answered. 'You better take care of her, first. We'll manage.'

'Thank you milady,' Mrs Hughes smiled.

A young maid with a haughty expression on her face escorted them to Mrs McKay's sitting room, knocked and entered.

'What is it now, Mabel!' they heard a voice snap at the maid.

'Your guests have arrived Mrs McKay.'

'Well, don't let them stand there, show them in!'

The maid turned on her heels and left, nose in the air.

'That girl will be the death of me,' Mrs McKay muttered, but her face lit up when she welcomed her guests.

'Elsie dear, what a joy to see you again! You haven't changed one bit! And our Phyllis! I have been looking for you my dear lass! I'm so glad to see you!'

Miss Baxter threw herself in Mrs McKay's arms and burst out in tears.

'Oh dear, my dear girl, what has happened to you? I couldn't believe my eyes when I got Elsie's letter…I have been so worried about you,' Mrs McKay comforted her.

'They said no one cared,' Miss Baxter sobbed against her shoulder.

'They are rats, my dear. Come, sit down, and I'll fix you a cuppa. Mabel should have brought…' a knock on the door and Mabel entering with a tray interrupted her. Knowing they needed their time, Mrs Hughes mouthed 'I'll see you,' to her friend and went to unpack the ladies' suitcases.

She had just finished putting Lady Grantham's things away – good heavens, she brought two suitcases for a one night stay, I suppose that's what you do when you don't have to carry them yourself, she thought – when the lady entered her room.

'Oh, good you're here Mrs Hughes. How is Baxter?'

'Mrs McKay took care of her, so I think she'll be better now.'

'Mrs Hughes, would you mind introducing me to Mrs McKay? I'd like to meet her, she is our ally after all.'

'Very well milady. Perhaps now would be a good time? No one would notice,' she answered.

Lady Grantham nodded and so Mrs Hughes lead the Countess through the servant's stairways to Mrs McKay's sitting room.

She knocked, put the door ajar and whispered 'are you alone Aggie?' 'Yes dear, except for our Phyllis,' the answer came and she quickly shoved the countess inside and closed the door.

The two immediately rose when they saw her but lady Grantham told them to relax.

'Milady, this is Mrs McKay, Mrs McKay, the Countess of Grantham. She asked to meet you.'

Mrs McKay bowed. 'I'm honoured to meet you milady,' she said.

Lady Grantham liked her immediately. She was tall and lean, with very dark but greying hair but other than that she was the perfect combination of Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore, she thought with amusement when the woman started to rattle.

'Milady I am so glad you and Elsie are taking care of our Phyllis, there is not a bad bone in that girl's body no matter what anyone else says! I had no idea what had happened to her! The poor girl had no choice, being alone in the world as she is with no one to turn to! I lost track of her until Elsie wrote me, and since then I have found out what those, those…'

'People?' Mrs Hughes suggested.

'...those rats have done to her! If there's anything I can do just ask me milady. I want justice done for her.'

'Thank you Mrs McKay, that's good to know. We'll keep you informed. Baxter, will you be able to dress both me and Mrs Levinson for dinner tonight?'

'Yes milady, no problem,' the ladies maid smiled. 'it was a bit difficult for me to enter the house again but Mrs McKay has calmed me down.'

'Very well, we'll ring for you then. Mrs McKay it has been a pleasure to meet you, and Mrs Hughes could you escort me back to my room, unseen?'

o-o-o-o

Back in her room, lady Grantham carefully closed the door. 'My mother and lord Aysgarth are still in the drawing room with lady Felsham and her sons, I announced I had a slight headache and excused myself,' she said. 'It is like Mrs McKay said in her letter; both John and Thomas are nice enough young men, but Timothy is being difficult and he's already had one drink too many, I guess. Mrs Levinson disliked him at first sight and you know her, she couldn't resist speaking her mind.'

'Did she tell him…?' the housekeeper gaped.

'Good heavens no, thank God. Lord Aysgarth is there, mind you and he is totally unaware of what we know. But she began to ask him about his work, what with his brothers being quite successful in business and he started to squirm already. Now, even my mother will not confront him during dinner with his devoted mother and Lord Aysgarth present, but she will corner him afterwards. It's very important he should no be left alone or be able to speak to his valet after that and that's where you and Mrs McKay are needed. She will have to be with him and you will have to take care of Mr Barrow the older. Could you do that?'

'No problem, milady.'

'Very well. To be honest, I'd like to be a fly on the wall when Mrs Levinson attacks Timothy. Her being American gives her possibilities we could only ever dream of… Now I need to join the family again. I suggest you and Mrs McKay take a few hours off and spend them together.'

'We will milady, thank you.'

The countess smiled. 'Thank you, Mrs Hughes.'

o-o-o-o

'Elsie dear, do you remember that stable boy when we worked at Kinross Castle?'

'Jamie! He had such a crush on you and he was only fourteen.'

'That's him. I received a letter from him last summer, telling me he owns a horse breeding farm now and that he's doing well and asking me to marry him.'

'You don't say! Why didn't you accept?'

'Are you mad, me breeding horses? And he is still twelve years younger than I am.'

'And that is a bad thing? A young man in your bed?'

'Elsie, you shock me!' They laughed out loud.

The two housekeepers had taken the opportunity to go to a tearoom and chat in private over tea and cake. Their presence was not required at dinner service and they could slip away for an hour.

'There is no shocking you Aggie! I have a memory of a gentleman who liked to …'

'Ah yes, he was so kind and we had fun. I however seem to remember a Master William. Now why didn't you marry him?'

'Because I had a hunch his family wouldn't approve of me,' Mrs Hughes chuckled. 'He said it didn't matter and that we would be happy on a little farm, but he didn't understand there would be no footmen to dress him.'

'Elsie, about Phyllis,' Mrs McKay began when they finished laughing. 'I'm sure your ladies will give dear Timothy a good dressing down but what will happen to her? Will Lady Grantham keep her on when it's all over the streets?'

'Perhaps it will not be all over the streets,' Mrs Hughes pointed out. 'Mrs Levinson is very, very rich and she is American. She's able to think along different lines. And having the Countess of Grantham and Lord Aysgarth as her allies might do the trick. Wait and see, Aggie! And I suppose we'll have to go home now, or we won't be ready to play our parts.'

'You're right love. Off we go.'

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N Please leave a review if you can spare the time **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**A/N**_** This was such a difficult piece! I wrote the chapter, decided it was rubbish, deleted the whole thing and started fresh… I hope you like the result,**

o-o-o-o-o

'Lady Grantham, I was surprised to find my former maid working for you,' Lady Felsham said softly to the countess of Grantham. Dinner was going well, John and Thomas were at their best behaviour to make up for Timothy, who she supposed wasn't feeling very well. Lord Aysgarth and Mrs Levinson were lively and entertaining guests and so she felt safe to inquire without anyone else noticing.

'Are you really? Because you gave her a very good reference and so did your housekeeper,' Lady Grantham said, acting surprised.

'Yes, yes I suppose I did. She was very good at her job. Has she ever….well, said anything about her time with us?'

'I don't think so, no. She's very discreet. I'm very content about her work and so is Mrs Levinson, she even gave her own maid extra free time because she knows Baxter and likes her.'

'Yes, of course. I must say I have never had a guest who brought their housekeeper with them,' Lady Felsham continued, looking slightly uncomfortable. 'You explained she is a friend of our Mrs McKay, but still it's unusual. Have they known each other for long?'

Lady Grantham smiled. 'Oh yes, since they were both very young I believe,' she confirmed. 'That's why I brought Mrs Hughes along. It was at Mrs Levinson's suggestion I have to admit, but I agreed with her. Why not, I thought to myself.'

'Have they stayed in touch all those years?'

'I believe they did, yes. I know it's very unusual to bring one's housekeeper so she could meet with a friend, but have I shocked society really that much? You seem to be very upset about it.'

Lady Felsham's cheeks coloured slightly. 'No, no. Not at all. Mrs McKay can be quite outspoken at times, that's all,' she explained.

Lady Grantham nodded. 'Oh, just like Mrs Hughes. She can't see injustice being done and do nothing. Is that a Scottish trait of character, would you say?'

'I...perhaps yes. I don't know.'

Lady Felsham now looked so uncomfortable that the Countess took pity on her and decided to leave her in peace for now. She smiled sweetly at her and turned her attention to John, who was sitting next to her and had a pleasant conversation about art.

o-o-o-o

During the after dinner coffee in the drawing room, Mrs Levinson managed to corner Mr Timothy without anyone else noticing. The conversation didn't last very long.

Mr Timothy suddenly went very pale, muttered an excuse and left the drawing room in a hurry. Lady Felsham rose from her chair. 'Timothy, what's the matter? Are you unwell? We'll send for the doctor! I…'

Mrs Levinson slipped a note to one of the footmen and softly asked him to deliver it to Mrs McKay at once. The boy left the room and Mrs Levinson turned to lady Felsham.

'That won't be necessary,' she informed her. 'I suggest you call his book-keeper instead.'

'What? I don't understand!' Lady Felsham whispered.

'Come on mama!' Thomas frowned at her. 'Don't act as if you don't know about his business because I know you do! I have seen your signature on numerous documents!'

'I...what…'

'What's this all about?' John Felsham demanded.

'Well, I didn't intend to inform you all here in the drawing room but I have no choice now. Three days ago a man approached me, saying he knew of some fine girls and was I interested. I had no idea what he was talking about, but out of curiosity I let him speak up. 'For Leadenhall Street 122 sir!' he said. I told him I couldn't recall having met him before and he nodded. Said he was taking over for Reed and that Reed had told him to contact Timothy Felsham.'

'But you are Thomas!' Lady Felsham cried out.

'Yes. Same initial. I always suspected Tim of fishy business so yesterday I went to Leadenhall Street. I spent the whole day there and I was shocked!

'It's Timothy's property and he lets the flats,' Lady Felsham said.

'No mama, it's a…'

Mrs Levinson felt she had to cut in. It was obvious Lady Felsham couldn't cope with the truth blurted out. So she stepped forward and announced cheerfully: 'Well, whatever it is, it's not Mr Timothy's property anymore. I bought it from him ten minutes ago. I look forward on having my own place to stay here in London!'

Everyone was stunned speechless. Lady Grantham hid a smile and Lord Aysgarth, who was totally ignorant of the facts choked on his drink.

'I say, will somebody tell me…' he began and Mrs Levinson smiled at him. 'I will Charles, but not now, I'm sorry.'

'But Mrs Levinson, that building, you need to know…' Thomas said, looking genuinely concerned, but she patted his arm.

'It's all right my boy,' she said. 'I know all about it and my lawyers are working on it as we speak. They will be fine, I assure you.'

'I don't understand but I'm sure we will have a long conversation about this tomorrow,' Thomas smiled at her. 'That's right boy,' she answered.

'But I don't understand. Poor Timothy….' Lady Felsham wailed.

'Timothy is a crook, mama,' Thomas told her.

She fainted.

o-o-o-o

In the servant's hall Mrs Hughes had been having a pleasant conversation with Mr Philip Barrow, much to her surprise. She had not liked him at first, he seemed almost as cold and aloof as Thomas, but his whole expression changed when Thomas became the topic of the conversation. It was obvious that he cared about his little brother very much and had wanted only the best for him. 'He's seven years my junior, our father had disappeared when I was twelve and by that time our mother was at the pub most of the time,' he told her,' so I had to take care of him. I'm afraid I spoiled him a bit, or gave him wrong ideas, I don't know. He never seems to be happy with what he has achieved, not even now. He wrote me last month that he is appointed to be the new butler very soon, because he had told them about Phyllis Baxters' past and they were so very grateful for that.'

Now that was a surprise to Mrs Hughes, but she kept a straight face.

'I said I want to come over for the occasion, we haven't seen each other in years, but he seemed hesitant, I don't know why.'

Suddenly, he smiled at her. 'I want to thank you Mrs Hughes, I know you have been kind to Thomas at a time when he was very down and depressed, he wrote me about it. You are one of very few he likes, I'd have to say, and I'm glad he'll be working with you.'

Mrs Hughes swallowed and didn't know what to say. Poor Mr Barrow, she thought. Even deceiving his own brother.

A young footman entered and passed Mrs McKay a note. She read it, got up and nodded at Mrs Hughes and left the room.

'But what about you, Mr Barrow?' Mrs Hughes asked the young man.

'Ah me… I've made a mess of my life. I can tell you, I suppose. I wanted the best for my brother and so I went on with master Timothy's scheming. It was innocent at first and I thought if I could make myself a secure position in his web, Thomas would gain by that. Instead he chose poorly, every time again. So here I am, the brat's footman and partner in crime and nothing good has come from it. I'm sick of it, to be honest. I have managed Timothy's affairs for the last month or so, he is getting worse and worse. Drinking to excess and I believe he's on some drug as well. I don't know what to do, his mother doesn't want to know.'

'Why are you telling me?' Mrs Hughes asked.

'I feel it's crumbling down. Poor Phyllis showing up here with Lady Grantham and the American lady, and you! Mrs KcKay's friend. She's the only one who always saw through his scheming and I dare say he's even a bit afraid of her, even when she can't really harm him.'

'I only came along to visit my dear old friend,' Mrs Hughes said.

He chuckled. 'I don't believe in coincidence, Mrs Hughes. I have a hunch about what's going on and I can tell you, I'm glad it's over. Mr Timothy needs to be hospitalized, for his addictions and other issues. I suppose that's how it will end; the nobleman in a posh hospital and me going to prison as the villain who cooked it all up.'

'But that is not the whole story,' Mrs Hughes whispered.

'It isn't, but who'd believe me.' He sighed, pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. Mrs Hughes got up and poured him a dram of whisky. He smiled at her.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

Barrow sat quietly for a while, smoking and sipping his drink. Then he got to his feet.

'I'd like to go to my room now and have an early night,' he announced. 'I have a feeling Mr Timothy doesn't need my assistance tonight, and I expect tomorrow to be a busy day with the police and other affairs. Would you walk me to my room please, Mrs Hughes?'

It was an unusual request, but she got up and accompanied the young man to his small room in the servant's quarters. At his door, he smiled and took her hands in his.

'I didn't want anyone to overhear but…Thomas was never going to be the new butler at Downton, wasn't he?'

She could not speak, just shook her head.

'I thought so…and nor is he the second most important person in the household.'

'No, he isn't,' she whispered. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, I'm just glad you told me what I already knew.' He lifted her hands to his face and kissed her fingers. 'I wish I'd met you earlier. Goodnight, dear Mrs Hughes.'

He turned and went into his room.

'Goodnight Mr Barrow,' she spoke to the door.

o-o-o-o-o

_**A/N**_** Please leave a review if you can spare a moment and tell me what you think! Love, george x **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N A shortie for now…more to come. Big thanks to all of you for your reviews! Here we go:**

o-o-o-o

The next day brought sensational headlines in the London evening papers. Timothy Felsham taken to an institution – no doubt to diminish the scandal, one journalist suggested- his trusted valet in prison – scapegoat? the same journalist wondered- and Lady Felsham, his poor mother, suffering a severe mental breakdown.

The guests had already left the house and no one mentioned them, thanks to Lord Aysgarth's interventions. After being told the whole story by Mrs Levinson he had offered his help, much to everyone's surprise.

'I am shocked and appalled that a member of British upper class could behave himself like that!' he had exclaimed.

'Now come on Charles,' Mrs Levinson had replied. 'He may be upper class but he is human like the rest of us, and thus capable of all things evil. His servant may be the one going to prison but I'm sure our Timothy is the evil brain behind all this. And his poor mother spoiled him rotten and signed everything he asked her to. She had no idea how deep she was involved herself, Thomas is busy sorting things out. It appears she had signed to pay the staff's salary at Leadenhall street, the maids and kitchen staff, the cleaners and even the Madam. And she had no idea.'

'Poor woman, no wonder she had a breakdown. What are you going to do with your property, Martha?'

Mrs Levinson smiled. 'I am going to sort it out, help the girls find new jobs if they want to, and then I'll probably sell it again. Are you interested, Charles?'

'Heavens, no. I've got enough problems keeping up my property as it is, as you very well know. But I think I may be able to help you with those girls, through my contacts here. Let me know.'

o-o-o-o

With Mrs Levinson staying behind in London to take care of het new property, things at Downton were almost back in their usual routine. Almost, because Mr Barrow had taken the news of his brother's imprisonment very hard. He was devastated, there was no other word. He locked himself in his room for days, allowing only Mrs Hughes to visit him. She had never liked him very much, but felt herself soften up to him when she saw how much his brother meant to him, much like she did when she spoke to Philip.

'What am I going to do now, Mrs Hughes?' he whispered desperately.

She didn't have the answer and she knew he wasn't asking for one, really.

o-o-o-o

And Mr Moseley had made up his mind. He loved Phyllis, no matter what and he wanted to marry her. Remaining at Downton as a married couple would be difficult however, and he had a hunch Phyllis would prefer to leave now that her secrets were all over the place. And when he thought about that, to his own surprise he found he wouldn't mind leaving, either. There were other places to live, other jobs to do and another life to live and he felt a new sense of confidence in himself at the thought of living it with Phyllis. He had even entertained the thought of taking over a big grocery shop in Thirsk, he knew the owner was ready to retire and had no family. It would be quite the adventure, but he felt he could do it. With her. He felt he could do anything as long as she was beside him.

It took another week before he was finally able to have a proper conversation with her. He didn't want to discuss matters like that in the servant's hall, where bells rung and people walked in any minute. So he waited until he had his half day and she had to go to Ripon to get hairpins, ribbons, lace and silk yarn for Lady Grantham, and she agreed to meet him in Mrs Boyce's tearoom in Ripon.

Miss Baxter left after lunch, with her basket and samples and they met in the tearoom.

A large pot of fresh Earl Grey tea, lemon cake and the raspberry tarts that Mrs Boyce was famous for were enjoyed in pleasant conversation.

After he poured them a second cup of tea, Mr Moseley decided he was ready for The Question. He smiled at her and took her hands in his.

'Phyllis, you know I am very fond of you,' he told her.

She smiled sweetly. 'And I am fond of you Joseph, very much so.'

He swallowed. 'I am glad. So that's why I wanted to ask you something, because when you were away last week, I found I missed you terribly. Even for three days. And I realised I don't want that anymore. I want to be with you Phyllis, because I love you.'

Tears sprang in her eyes. 'Oh, Joseph,' she whispered and squeezed his hands.

'Yes. I love you more than anything in the world Phyllis, and I want you to be my wife. Please, will you marry me?'

A tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it away. Another tear fell, and she grabbed for her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

'Joseph, that is the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me,' she said. 'And I love you, too.'

Moseley felt a dark cloud falling over him, he sensed there was going to be a big 'but' and he was right.

'But I can't accept your proposal as much as I'd love to… because I can't stay here anymore Joseph, you know that. The tale will spread and even today the girl in the lace shop said she was too busy and sent a trainee to serve me. So, when Mrs Levinson asked me to come to America with her as her personal maid, I accepted. I am going with her.'

He felt the floor vanish beneath him.

o-o-o-o

**A/N Please leave a review if you can spare a moment. They make me go... love george x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N The last chapter and it was quite the pppffff…. I hope there's still someone out there reading this. Happily ever after for our lovebirds…? Read and find out **

o-o-o-o

'Mrs Hughes, her Ladyship wants a word with you in the drawing room!' Mr Carson boomed.

'Thank you Mr Carson,' the housekeeper answered and went to see the Countess.

She was very anxious to see her after their trip to London. They had left very early, she barely had the time to say goodbye to Aggie, and she had heard nothing about the aftermath of their trip.

'Mrs Hughes, come in,' Lady Grantham smiled at her, 'and please do sit down. Yes I know, but I insist and I won't tell Carson. Please Mrs Hughes.'

So she smiled at the Countess and gingerly took place on the sofa. Lady Grantham pulled a table near, offered tea and poured them both a cup, preparing it for Mrs Hughes just the way she liked. 'There you are Mrs Hughes, and I owe you a report on what happened in London. It was in the papers that both Timothy and Lady Felsham are being taken to hospital and Mr Philip Barrow has been arrested, I think you know all that.'

'Yes, I do Milady,' Mrs Hughes answered, not quite understanding what else had to be revealed.

'Mrs Levinson is busy dealing with her new property and finding homes for the girls. It will take her probably two weeks, maybe three, but after that she'll return to the United States. And she has asked Baxter to accompany her as her new maid, and Baxter has accepted.'

'Did she!'

'Yes, she did and I have to say I understand, no matter how much I'm going to miss her. So I am in need of another lady's maid within weeks and I'd like to avoid another Braithwaite fiasco, so I thought I'd inform you. Are there any more skeletons in the closet, Mrs Hughes?'

'No milady, not that I know of,' the housekeeper answered.

'Good, that's good enough for me. I will not hire any new staff without your knowledge again, though.'

She smiled and poured them another cup of tea.

'And what's going on downstairs, Mrs Hughes? We haven't seen Barrow for a while.'

'Mr Barrow has locked himself in his room, I believe his world has shattered milady. His brother really was the only one he genuinely cared about. I think he will be leaving us soon, he'll probably move to London to be closer to his brother.'

The Countess studied her housekeeper thoroughly.

'Are you sorry for him, Mrs Hughes?' she asked.

'I suppose I am milady. And for his brother too, I spoke to him whole we were in London. They aren't nice or warm men, but they only ever had each other. It's sad, it really is.'

'Is there anything we can do to help them?'

'I don't think so milady, nor do I think you should. Mr Barrow made his own bed and now he has to lie in it. And he has never tried to win anyone's sympathy.'

'Except yours,' the Countess said.

'Well, yes, on a couple of occasions he let me comfort him a bit, but he doesn't like me milady. He just doesn't dislike me as much as he does everyone else. He is a very bitter young man, milady. It's probably best that he should fend for himself now.'

'I never cared much for him, nor does his Lordship. I think you are right about what to do. And what about Moseley?'

Mrs Hughes chuckled. 'He is a man in love milady, and a determined one at that. We'll have to wait and see I suppose, but if Miss Baxter should go to America, I'm afraid Mr Carson will have a footman short.'

o-o-o-o-o

America. She was going to go to America. He took a deep breath.

Miss Baxter smiled at him through her tears and grasped his hands.

'I'm so sorry Joseph. I would have married you tomorrow if things were different, but the way it is I just can't stay here. Even with Lady Grantham and Mrs Hughes supporting me, I would probably be all right in the house because no one would dare to mock me around her Ladyship or Mrs Hughes. But they will know Joseph, all of them and you know how maids and footmen love a scandal… I would never be at ease anymore and I couldn't go into the village anymore. I'm so sorry, Joseph…'

He smiled and took her hands once more.

'I understand Phyllis, I have heard the occasional gossip and I had already thought about that myself. So I have to ask my question again, in words that match your situation.'

She laughed and cried at the same time, 'Oh Joseph, no…'

'My dearest Phyllis,' he began, while she reached for her handkerchief once again, 'I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether here or in America or in Timbuktu I don't care. I want you to be my wife and I want to be with you forever. I can be anything over there, butler or footman or a gardener or a milkman... if you'll have me.'

'Oh Joseph…' miss Baxter whispered, 'I want that so much but I can't ask that from you, it would be cruel to drag you from your home ground. And your father!'

He smiled. 'I will miss him terribly, but I know he wants me to be happy. If it were possible I'd take him with us, but one shouldn't remove such an old tree. He will be happy staying here, the Dowager consults him for her gardens, everyone in the village knows him. And we'll exchange letters.'

'Then I would be very happy to be your wife, if you're sure?'

'I am so very sure, my darling Phyllis,' Moseley whispered. All he wanted was to hug and kiss her right there but they were still in the teashop, so he went to the counter, paid the bill and took her outside. In a deserted cul-de-sac behind the shops, often frequented by secret lovers, he was finally able to pull her in his arms and kiss her properly.

'And don't worry if anyone sees us. We'll be leaving for America soon,' he whispered in her ear.

'Joseph, three years ago I would never have imagined myself to be this happy…getting married, starting a new life…you gave me that and I love you so very much... Thank you, thank you so much my love.'

The walk home through Downton Abbey's park took them a lot longer than was necessary and when they returned, Phyllis had to run upstairs to dress her ladyship for dinner.

o-o-o-o

'Baxter, what's wrong?' lady Grantham asked.

'Nothing at all, milady.'

'I just wondered, because you've been brushing my hair for over ten minutes now. I like having my hair brushed so I'm not complaining, but I think you have something on your mind?'

'I'm so sorry milady!' Miss Baxter felt her cheeks flush, she put the hairbrush down immediately and started to dress the dark locks.

'Baxter. I know my mother asked you to go to America with her, and I also know about your relationship with Moseley. So? What have you got to tell me?'

'Oh milady I'm so sorry, you have been so good and kind to me in all this and I know you support me and Mrs Hughes does too, but there's the gossip and the village and I just can't bear the mocking because I know that's what's going to happen, and Mrs Levinson offered me a new life and I just couldn't refuse milady, it will be different over there and…'

'Calm down Baxter, I understand and I believe you're right,' Lady Grantham cut her off.

'I am not happy about your leaving me mind you, and not in the least because you're the first of my maids lord Grantham actually likes. But like I said, I understand your reasons for leaving and I think you are right. I wish you all the best for the future Baxter, and I am glad my mother will finally have a lady's maid that she gets along with. Your Britishness does that, strangely enough.'

Miss Baxter didn't know what to say, she felt tears stinging but didn't give in.

She really wanted to hug the other woman but she'd never do that, so she settled with a bright smile and a very heartfelt 'Thank you, milady.'

'That's all right Baxter. Hand me my gloves please…thank you. Just one more thing, what about Moseley?'

She beamed. 'He wants to marry me milady, so we'll both leave for America.'

'Well done girl, good for you,' lady Grantham said and chuckled at Baxter's expression.

'A first taste of American conversation Baxter,' she laughed. 'Better get used to it right now honey!'

They both laughed and then in the end actually hugged each other, following the American ways.

'Thank you so much milady, I will never forget what you have done for me,' the lady's maid whispered.

'That's all right Phyllis. Go to America and be happy, and don't forget to write.'

o-o-o-o

'I will have a footman short!' Mr Carson grumbled when she told him about Miss Baxter's and Moseley's impending leave.

They were enjoying a glass of wine in her sitting room late that evening.

'I'm afraid you'll be an under butler short as well,' Mrs Hughes remarked. 'I don't expect Mr Barrow to stay with us any time longer.'

'What! And how am I supposed to…' he began his rant, but she smiled and stroked his cheek.

'You'll manage Charles, you always do. Just hire a new footman and you never needed an under butler anyway, nor were you very fond of Mr Barrow. Hm?'

'That's not…' he growled, but she silenced him by putting her finger on his mouth, then replacing it by her lips in a soft kiss.

'Remind me,' she said, 'how many times have I heard you call Mr Moseley a buffoon? A clown, an oaf?'

'That… I don't…'

'I rest my case. You'll be rid of both Barrow and Moseley and free to hire any footman you like. Stop fretting Charles and sit down with me.'

She took the wineglass from his hand, pulled him next to her on her settee and then perched on his lap. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest. He dropped a kiss on her temple and she sighed contently, cuddling up even more close to him. He chuckled softly.

'You did it again, love. Thank you for being the most practical woman I know.'

'Am I?'

'Yes you are, and the most beautiful and sweetest one, with the most adorable smile, eyes sparkling like the stars in heaven, and… '

She kissed his mouth shut.

'You're welcome,' she smiled. 'And I love you, too.'

o-o-o-o

_Dearest Father,_

_We have had an excellent journey to America and I am so glad the vicar at Downton was willing to speed up the wedding, so you could be present to hear me and Phyllis exchange our vows. It means a lot to me. My wife (it's so wonderful to write down those words!) works for Mrs Levinson and I have been hired as the new head gardener at both her and her neighbour's house. It's strange, I have always wanted to be a butler but now I find I have never been happier as I am now, working outdoors. I must have learned a great deal from you dad, without realising it. The rose gardens have never been more beautiful according to Mrs Levinson, and everything else thrives as well. _

_You wouldn't believe America dad. We speak almost the same language but everything is so very different over here, I don't know where to start. _

_My wife and I have been given a cottage, they don't use that expression over here but it's still a cottage, between the two estates. We have a telephone connection, and Mrs Levinson calls Phyllis when she needs her, usually when she's ready to have her hair done. The lady dresses herself most days, can you believe that? One of the big changes we'd have to get used to! _

_We're very happy here but there are a few things we miss terribly and the number one is you dad. I promise to shower you with letters and please be sure to reply. Second is a proper cup of tea! You won't believe what they pass for tea over here. Mrs Levinson is taking Phyllis with her to New York city for three days next week, and she says you can get everything you want there so Phyllis might be able to purchase us some nice English tea…!_

_Wines are another thing, working alongside Mr Carson has taught me a few things about wine and I have to say, there's a lot of work to be done here. Another American phenomenon; I may be the gardener now, but Mrs Levinson's butler knows I've been working in Britain, for the Earl of Grantham and so he didn't hesitate to ask my advice about the wines! _

_Impossible I believe, in Britain. _

_So I miss you a lot and we both miss our cuppa, Phyllis and I are together, we share a lovely cottage and we could never have been this happy in Downton. I'll write you again tomorrow,_

_Yours with love,_

_Joseph and Phyllis _

o-o-o-o

'Who was that?' Lord Grantham asked his wife when the got ready for bed.

'My new maid; Carson.'

'Carson? You mean…'

'They're not related. Her full name is Catherine Christie Carson. I can't help it, Robert.'

'But that's impossible! Do you realise how much confusion …'

She smiled and silenced him with a finger on his lips.

'I know and it's all settled. Mrs Hughes and Anna hired her and they agreed she'll be called Christie or Miss Christie. She likes that, it's her mother's name. Are you happy with that?'

'Ehm…well, yes I suppose so,' Lord Grantham stammered

Once again he had to admit his wife had thought ahead and solved the problem before he could start a rant. He pulled her in his arms.

'Thank you my love, for being so practical.'

'Am I?'

'You are, and you are the most beautiful and…'

o-o-o-o-o-

THE END

**A/N please please pretty please tell me what you think! x george**


End file.
